La mejor medicina
by eclipse total
Summary: Un tierno momento CxG, es lo que siente Cody después de que ayuda a Gwen a quedarse con Trent, sé que suena un poco vago pero denle una oportunidad, me quedó muy tierno   aunque espero no haberme pasado... U   de meloso


Hola! este es un fic sobre mi personaje favorito... ¡CODY! xD al principio la pareja TxG no me pasaba, pero al final terminó por gustarme^^ pero como antes no me agradaba entonces prefería ver los momentos en que Cody intentaba coquetear con Gwen y así es que me gustó el CxG aunque en estos momentos ya nos suene algo bizarro con la llegada de Sierra y el hecho de que ahora todos nos dividimos en fans TxG y DxG

Esto nacio como un intento de Drabble, pero como creo que no es lo suficientemente corto para considerarse Drabble lo dejare como One-shot, este fic contiene exactamente 500 palabras (sin contar las notas finales e iniciales). Eh... ¿Qué se me olvida? ah claro, este fic tiene lugar cronologico a principio del episodio 8 de la primer temporada (lo sé un poco atrazada xD) al final del 7 es cuando Gwen se hace novia de Trent, por lo que decidí usar esta parte de la serie, espero que sea de su agrado leer esto que se puede considerar como algo nuevo :D (dejenme soñar feliz-.-) xD

_**Disclaimer: **_TDI no me pertenece, si así fuera nunca hubiera muerto el TxG ni el DxC (y justo cuando comenzaba a agradarme más ambas parejas -.-)

**LA MEJOR MEDICINA**

Este día no podía ser peor, pudo haber actuado como si nada le pasara anoche, se pudo haber ido a acostar, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. En toda la noche solo pudo repetirse lo idiota que era… y no era para menos, después de todo fue él el que ayudó a otro chico a quedarse con la chica que amaba

Estaba un poco desganado, no pudo dormir en toda la noche y la comida del chef no ayudaba en nada a su ánimo, ¿enfermo? Tal vez… se sentía enfermo pero no era algo que podría curar con medicinas

Pero a pesar de todo debía aceptar las cosas como eran, no le hubiera gustado seguir viendo a Gwen sufriendo por hacerse notar con Trent, el chico que correspondía a los sentimientos de ella pero era lo suficientemente tonto para no notarlo, por eso se vio en la necesidad de intervenir… no le gustaba ver a Gwen así

Su rostro descansaba apoyado en la dura y fría mesa de madera, era el primero en llegar de su equipo, ya tenía su desayuno pero no parecía tener la más mínima intensión de comer, pues la charola que lo contenía se encontraba ahí inerte a su lado mientras que la comida parecía arrastrarse sola fuera de ella

Escuchó como la puerta se abrió y unos pasos se acercaron a su mesa, el silencio que se hizo al detenerse los pasos se rompió por el rechinido del asiento de madera, dándole a entender que alguien acababa de sentarse en frente de él

- ¿Estás bien? – no era lo que se esperaba, la voz conocida para el chico sonaba bastante preocupada, Cody levantó la vista apoyando su barbilla en la mesa

- Claro, ¿Por qué? – preguntó cansino tratando de sonar despreocupado

- Somos amigos ¿no? – era de esperarse la respuesta, después de todo habían arreglado las cosas y ambos quedaron como amigos

- Descuida, fue una pesadilla que no me dejó descansar bien anoche – improvisó para que ella no se preocupara, era obvio que no había dormido bien, unas ojeras casi imperseptibles se asomaban en sus ojos, cosa que al parecer no había pasado desapercibida para ella

- Los desafíos cada vez piden más de nosotros… por favor trata de descansar mejor por las noches – y después del consejo sonrió dulcemente al chico frente a ella

Gwen se levantó de su asiento y fue en busca de su desayuno, el joven castaño no apartó su vista de ella, tal vez ella no correspondería a sus sentimientos nunca pero sabía que seguiría enamorado de ella

Entonces recordó que al ayudarla no lo había hecho por su amigo, sino por ella, por verla feliz ya que él la amaba y… bien dicen por ahí que amar es el deseo de proteger y ver a tus seres amados felices.

Ahora Cody se sentía mejor, no hubo necesidad de medicinas o calmantes cuando la tenía a ella y sus dulces sonrisa, la mejor medicina

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ ¿Y bien? :D Ese Cody es tan dulce! por eso es que me agrada tanto ^^ él enserio que amaba a Gwen D: pero en fin... no soy dueña de isla del drama (T.T) ahora espero que pueda llegar a ser feliz con Sierra (que veo eso dificil, ¿Quién sería feliz con una acosadora como ella? xD) bueno, ahora mejor los dejo

Espero con ansias sus reviews :D


End file.
